Trickster: The Line Crossed
by Maggie Grey
Summary: It all seems fine and good now that Loki has beaten the gods at their own game, but that was only a battle. Loki still has many things to face; a war, his past, and betrayals. With Sigyn and his friends at his side, Loki is going to have to make a few sacrifices ... and at a great price. The gods may be down, but they are certainly not out. Sequel to Trickster.
1. What We Are

**As promised**, **Part 2! And, as you know, sorry for the grammar mistakes**!

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Loki screamed as though he was an excited child. "Come on, beloved! Wake up!" He shook her resting body merciless as she snugged further and further into the covers, pulling them up over her head.

"No, Loki," she moaned. "No. Five more minutes." Despite her desire to sleep, she still couldn't fight off the smile.

"We don't have five minutes, beloved," he called as he climbed on top of her and straddled her hip. "You need to get up now! Now! Right now! We need to get ready! We need to go!"

"Not yet," she yawned, and Loki's playful patience had worn out.

He climbed off her bed, gripping the blankets in his hand, tugging on it harshly, throwing it to the floor. Sigyn flinched at the sudden gust of cold air rushing over her. The great sweep of feeling bare aside from her silk nightgown and the silver chain she wore around her neck was uncomfortably frightening for a second.

"Get your clothes on! Get ready!" Loki pried, annoying her greatly.

"Loki, I love you, but damn you," she groaned, smothering her face into the pillow as to hide the light from her eyes and to hide her smile from Loki's overly explosive ego.

"It would be rude to show up late," he said, climbing onto her once more, pressing his hands into her back and tickling her.

"Loki, no," she demanded, but he refused to listen.

"Get up, Sig. Get up." He tickled her mercilessly, making her laugh and twist as he did so.

"Loki! Stop!" she laughed wildly. "Please, stop!" she cried, tears streaming from her face because of her undeniable laughter.

He leaned forward, slowing down his slithering fingers, bringing his lips to her neck and kissing it softly.

"Will you rise, then?" he muttered into her soft skin.

She smiled sweetly, enjoying the feeling of those tender kisses on her fragile figure, all the open scars sewn and all the bruises gone. Loki had given her more than treatment, he had given her a cure.

"Yes," she answered softly, eyes still closed and head still heavy on the pillow.

"Yes?" he repeated, making her giggle.

"Yes," she laughed and he crawled off of her, landing gracefully onto his feet.

She sat up in the bed, stretching her arms and back as her messy brown hair fell before her closed eyes. Unable to see, she giggled and felt a force push back her hair. Loki was in her sights next, smiling lovingly at her, gazing into her golden eyes.

"Oh," he nearly wept, "there they are. The most beautiful set of eyes in all the Nine."

She blushed at his compliment, looking down, covering her eyes with her long, thick lashes, making Loki lament.

"Oh no," he whispered and she giggled. "Where did they go?"

She flickered her eyes back to him, connecting tightly and strongly at the chemistry between the two of them.

"Ah, yes. They have returned," he praised and kissed her softly on the lips. "I never want to see them fade again," he spoke onto her pale, pink skin.

"You never will," she muttered back.

One more small kiss before Loki allowed her to get out of bed and make way towards her washroom.

"I drew a bath for you," he said as she grabbed her robe. "Should still be warm."

"Thank you, my love," she replied, placing a gentle hand on his cheek briefly and entering the washroom. She stopped in the doorway, looking back to Loki as she was about to step inside. "You can come in, you know," she offered to him. "I think all sense of shyness before you has fallen within me."

Loki smiled shyly, looking down briefly before he shook his head.

"I thought you may want a break from me," he suggested with a shrug of his shoulders.

Sigyn rolled her eyes playfully.

"What makes you think I would be bored of you?" she questioned. "People never get bored of the ones they love."

Loki snickered. "Try telling that to everyone who has not shown fidelity," he suggested, to wish Sigyn sighed.

"I need to work on being a better goddess," she muttered, turning her gaze to the floor in shame of herself, and disapproval on her failures to show everyone the way to be faithful.

"You are a wonderful goddess, beloved," Loki said, walking towards her and cupping her chin in his hand. "People just refuse to listen, and that is not your fault. You just keep doing what you are doing and I am sure, more people will begin to follow you."

She smiled sadly, but listened to her lover's words with caution and an open heart.

"You are always their to keep me going," she sighed, touching his hand softly with her delicate fingers.

"I see it as my job now, and one I take seriously and with honor," he replied, making her blush.

She moaned slightly and blinked her eyes a few times. Slowly, her smile began to fade, but Loki was quick to pick up on it, immediately bringing it into discussion.

"What is wrong?" Loki asked, concern etched all over his face.

She dared not to look back up at him, but kept her eyes fixated on the floor. If she stole but a single glance at him, she knew she would cry.

"The God of Mischief and the Goddess of Fidelity," Sigyn said. "Could we be anymore polar opposites?"

Loki didn't say anything. He just bit his bottom lip for he knew where the conversation was going.

"Loki," Sigyn continued and built up her courage, blinking her eyes to his black ones, but fighting back the tears. "It is in your nature. In your blood. It is what you are the god of, and I would never want you to be anything less than what you are. I know you will only ever love me, so I have come to terms with it. Loki ... I do not expect you to be faithful physically, but ... emotionally, spiritually, I know you will always be faithful to me."

Loki shook his head and placed both hands on her face, holding her cheeks delicately in his palms, forcing her to look deeply into his eyes.

"Then you are going to be very surprised," he said, "when we have been married a thousand years and I have still lain with only you."

A small, salty tear fell from her eye, but Loki was quick to wipe it away before it could trail far, and brought his lips to hers.

"I can be faithful," he whispered to her. "And I will be faithful in all meanings of the word. You need not worry about that, beloved, but you must promise me something in return."

"Anything," she agreed willingly.

"Promise me that you will never listen to what I have done through another's lips. That you will only hear it from mine. That you will not believe the lies people tell you about me, and never be afraid to ask me for the truth because that is all you will ever get from me."

The God of Lies promising to only speak true?

It was strange and curious, perplexing and complicated, but Sigyn trusted him above all people because all she has gone through, all she was forced to suffer through; Loki was there. Beside her. Never making her stand alone, and if that wasn't enough to earn his trust, she had no idea what was.

"I promise," she agreed, and the two kissed once more.

"Now," Loki perked up. "Go take a bath, and I will meet you downstairs. I have a few words to discuss with your grandfather."

"What sorts of words?" she asked.

"Nothing we have not spoken of before, beloved. I can handle him, do not fret."

"It is not you I fear for," she teased.

"Oh, your grandfather and I are close," Loki jested, but parts of the statement were true. "All will be fine. Now go wash up."

With another chaste kiss, Sigyn disappeared into the washroom.

As soon as the door shut, Loki waved his hand, forming the quill and writing into the thin air.

Alright. Bring her in.

He dragged his quill through the message and sent it away as he began to move down the wooden stairs, approaching the dinning hall with confidence and excitement in every step.

Surely enough, Njord was already seated at the table, picking away at his breakfast; a plate of bacon with scrambled eggs and seaweed embedded into them. Hey, they were fish people. Vanaheim, when in perfect condition, had vast beaches and the most delectable of seafood. They couldn't go without it for very long.

"Good morning, Lord Njord," Loki bowed his head and took a seat adjacent to the Sea King who sat at the head of the table.

"Good morning, Lord Loki," he smiled purely. "May we be rid of titles, however? I do not believe they are appropriate anymore."

"Agreed," Loki cheered as one of the servant girls stifled up to him, still not use to having him lingering the Vanir castle, that she still get chills when near him.

"Good morning, my Lord," she squeaked shyly. "May I tend to you? Any breakfast for you?"

Loki remembered the girl's name, smiling sweetly at her for he knew of her little crush on him. She was a pretty little thing as well, orange red hair and deep blue eyes.

"Aye, Merida," he replied. "I shall have what the King is having, if you please."

She bowed her head, blushing and fidgeting with her fingers at her great delight in having someone like Loki remember her name.

"Aye, my Lord. I shall be right on it," she said as she shuffled away, but not before Loki showed her his thanks.

"Thank you, Merida."

She attempted to cover behind her hair and freckled face, moving towards the kitchen to hide in the smoke and smells of distraction from her nerves.

"Poor girl is in love with you," Njord commented once he was sure she was out of earshot.

"Is she?" Loki teased. "I have not noticed."

The two shared in some small laughter before they calmed themselves and Loki spoke seriously, but still with a smile on his face.

"You need not worry, Njord, if that is what you fear. She is a pretty lass, indeed, but you know my heart belongs to your granddaughter," Loki assured.

"Aye, if ever a heart belonged to someone. I am impressed with how happy you have made her, and so eternally grateful. She has, however, mentioned her concerns of you physical faithfulness, has she not?" Njord asked with a raised brow and a lowered voice.

"She has, Njord. She has, but I can tell you both honestly that that will never happen. I will stay faithful in all ways. I can swear it."

"No one expects you to be faithful in that way, Loki. You are the God of Mischief and one such as you should never be anything less than what you are."

"And what I am is in love with Sigyn."

Njord showed his teeth with that sharp reply from the young man who sat before him.

"I like that silver tongue of yours and sharp wit in your head, Loki. Keep it up, and you may survive us yet," Njord said as he took in another mouthful of egg.

"I intend to last a long while, Njord, but not alone." Loki leaned in on the table, matching Njord's sea blue eyes to his coal black ones. "You know Sigyn is almost of age to be ..." he trailed off. He needed to make this perfect. "I just wanted to know ..." Loki swallowed hard. "I would like to ask in your permission to marry your granddaughter with your blessing and acceptance and dowry payment."

"Dowry payment?" Njord laughed hysterically, confusing Loki. "Oh, dear boy. Dowry payment is for arranged marriages. Not ones based on love. You need not pay for dowry because Sigyn's happiness is all the dowry I need."

Loki stood from his chair in excitement and threw his arms around the elder god's neck, hugging him tightly and throwing the King off guard.

"A bit out of character, Loki, is it not?" Njord questioned as he patted the red god's back.

"When one is this happy, nothing is out of character," Loki muttered his response into Njord's shoulder and shortly after, released him from his hold.

"I thank you, Njord," Loki said, "from the bottom of my heart."

"As I thank you," the Sea King replied and Loki retook his seat as Merida returned.

"Congratulations, my Lord," she said as she sat the plate down before Loki. And even though she held affections for the god, she was genuine in her spirits, and Loki knew that. She must be close to Sigyn.

"My thanks, Merida," Loki said. "But if you could, let us keep this a secret between us?"

"Oh, of course, my Lord. I would never wish to take away from the Lady Sigyn's excitement. She should only find out through you. Do not worry about me telling her. I shall keep it a secret."

Loki dipped his head and grinned. "I thank you very much. You and Sigyn are close, I take it."

"I am her personal handmaiden, my Lord. I was recently taken in by our good King here after my family sadly perished back home in Vanaheim," Merida explained.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry," Loki said sincerely, but Merida seemingly waved it away.

"Oh no, my Lord, please. They were in so much pain. Poverty and sick. Even prisoners to those that had invaded Vanaheim a few months ago," Merida explained.

"Vanaheim was attacked?" Loki questioned with furrowed brows and shifting eyes between the servant and the King.

"Aye," Njord spoke in lament. "Not too long ago. I have received news of it from one of the Aesir attempting to keep the remaining Vanir safe. Unfortunately, my home realm continues to fall into ruin, and I feel helpless here."

"Oh no, my King," Merida said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "No one blames you. They know you made the right choice by coming here to keep the peace between the Vanir and the Aesir. You are not spoken of with hate back home, but only praise. We admire your bravery and we only wish that others would share in it."

"What happened, Merida?" Loki asked.

"Not too long ago, Muspel troops made their way into Vanaheim, and due to our weakened defenses, we were unable to fight them off. They advanced too far, conquering too much ground that the Vanir fell and the realm was taken. We went into poverty, disease spread, and prisoners were taken. It took several moons for the Muspels to take my family as hostage. They killed my mother and father, but I managed to escape and run into the arms a few Aesir soldiers. They brought me here and my King gave me work. Gave me a home, and for that, I am truly grateful."

Njord smiled sadly and placed a hand on top of Merida's, patting it gently.

"My deepest apologies, Merida. Forgive me, but I was not told of this invasion. I had no idea it was taking place," Loki said, confused and infuriated that such a thing was kept from him when he was the Prince of Asgard.

"What are the Aesir doing about it?" Loki further questioned, to which Merida looked down.

"They were there in the beginning, but they were shortly pulled after the Muspels gained the upper hand and took over. They left," she said.

Loki took her hand in his, and holding it tightly and staring into her hazel blue eyes.

"Merida," he said, "I swear I did not know, but I will do whatever it takes to be sure your family is avenged and your home is given back to you."

"That is all one could ask for. I thank you whole heartedly, my Lord," she said in return.

"Merida," a voice called in enthusiasm.

All looked to the entrance of the hall to spot Sigyn, looking pampered and beautiful. A silken, purple gown over her body, her bouncy curls cascading down her back, her eyes glowing like some newly discovered gold shimmering in the sun, and the silver chain around her neck sparkling.

Loki sighed at the sight of her and grinned.

"How are you this morning?" Sigyn asked the servant, who quickly hid her hand behind her back and paled in fear.

"I-I-I am ... well," she stuttered in nerves. However, Sigyn only laughed and stood before the girl.

"It would not be the first time someone found the man I love to be attractive, Merida. It is quite alright. In fact, I believe it was his handsomeness that we were almost not allowed to be together," Sigyn smirked as she peeked at Loki.

"And what a shame that would be," Merida spoke true. "I really do wish the best for you two, my Lord and Lady. You belong together."

"Thank you, Merida. May I have what everyone else seems to be having?" Sigyn requested, and the servant was quick to respond.

"Oh, of course, my Lady. I shall be on my way." And as Merida turned to leave, Sigyn stopped her.

"Oh, Merida," the golden goddess called.

"Aye, my Lady?"

"I am attending a wedding today, and I am allowed to bring one guest. Seeing as Loki is already invited himself, I see it would be fit for me to ask you to accompany us to the event."

"Oh, my Lady, I am flattered," and she was, "but I do not think it would be appropriate. I mean, I am just a servant. I do not know the bride or the groom. I do not even have a dress to wear and I am sure that a wedding is no event to attend with this servant gown."

"I insist, Merida. As for not knowing the bride or the groom, they are lovely people that belong to a lovely family that I think you will find to be lovely." Both Loki and Merida shared in a chuckle at Sigyn's jests. "As for a gown, I am sure you can fit into one of mine," Sigyn said, pushing the girl to accept the invitation.

"Really, my Lady, I-"

"Merida," Sigyn cut her off, but in a dear and loving matter, "I will not take no for an answer, and I will make the request an order, if I must." She was jesting, it was clear, but Merida was taken in.

"Thank you, very much, my Lady. If that is what you wish, I shall attend as your guest," Merida complied, and did her best to subdue her excitement, but it wasn't working out well. The large grin on her face exposed her emotions, lightening up the atmosphere even more than it already was.

"And one more thing," Sigyn spoke. "We are not to use formality. You are attending as my friend. Not as my servant."

"Aye, my Lady." The girl then shuffled away into the kitchen to prepare a dish once more.

"That girl deserves the night out," Sigyn said as she stood before her grandfather. "She works so hard and lost so much." She smiled at the Sea King and brought her lips to his check.

"Morning, grandfather," she said to which the elder god smiled.

"Good morning, my darling," he said in response.

Sigyn took the seat across from Loki as footsteps came clattering into the room. As just well, Fanrir came bounding into the room with his bother wrapped around his belly and back, resting his green head atop of his brother's fluffy one.

"Good morning, boys," Loki smirked as the wolf pup made his way straight to his father.

"Oh, no," Merida called from the archway of the kitchen to the dinning hall. "My apologies, my Lord. I tried to keep them in the other room. They have already been fed and I thought you may desire a peaceful breakfast, in no disrespect. They are lovey and so sweet."

Loki merely snickered as he scratched behind his son's fluffy ear and stroked his other's green head between his eyes.

"That is quite alright, Merida. They will be no trouble," Loki assured. And so the girl returned to the kitchen.

Loki looked up to Njord, who was grinning at the two monsters before him, being tenderly massaged by their father.

"I hope they have not been too much trouble, Njord. But I did not trust leaving them in my chambers," Loki explained.

"They have been no trouble at all, Loki, and have been great company. Fanrir is very wise and his brother is beautiful. You should be very proud of them both," Njord implied, and to that, Loki nodded in pride.

"I am proud of them. They are nothing short of extraordinary."

"Indeed not."

In that moment, a much older Vanir man entered the hall and bowed before them all. "My Lord, you have visitors. The Lord Loki's servant and a few of his friends," he said to which Loki and Njord shared a smirk while Sigyn was left in the dark.

"Send them in," Njord ordered, to which the man bowed once more and left to tend to the door.

"Sit, Fanrir," Loki ordered his son, to which the wolf pup obeyed and the snake wrapped tightly around his brother, lovingly, but not too intense as to stop breathing or circulation.

"What is it?" Sigyn asked, knowing something was up. "Who is with him?"

Loki and Njord kept it tightlipped, leaving Sigyn guessing and turning in her chair to see Fandrid, all spiffy in a golden and black attire. A bright, golden tunic, comparable to Sigyn's eyes with a pair of midnight black breeches the color of Fanrir's fur. A matching cape flowed behind him, and his boots extended up to his knees. Golden and black belts buckled across his chest and torso, and no symbol of Odin or Loki was present. He even had a sword strapped to his hip.

But it was understandable why he was dressed like that. His brother was getting married that day, and it was a formal event, no matter how poor the family was. However, the peculiar thing was the two standing behind him, looking to Loki with a glisten of nostalgia in their eyes.

A woman, not much older than Sigyn, stood to Fandrid's right, and she was a beautiful creature. Her hair was a fire color; a red base with orange highlights, making it seem lively and flickering in the sunlight, and yet it was straight, almost like a pin. Her skin was immensely tan, copper even, and her eyes were a deep green color, the same as Loki's snake son's scales. Her nose was slightly pointed, but no less petite, and her cheekbones were well defined as her lips were pouted. No doubt she was beautiful in ever meaning of the word, as she was tiny and wore a silken orange gown.

The man beside her, off to Fandrid's left, was strikingly similar to Loki. There were only a few differences. This man's hair was jet black, the color of Loki's eyes. His skin was just as dark as the female's and his eyes were so one-of-a-kind; a black base, but slight flickers of orange, almost like embers were dancing within them. They were really quite extraordinary. He was also dressed in oranges and ember colors, boots up to his knee and sword on his hip. He was immensely handsome, and strikingly attractive, but not as so as Loki. More in a fiery, natural way was this man appealing. If fire had a face, he was it.

"Good morning Sigyn, Loki, my Lord," Fandrid bowed to Njord.

"Hello, Fandrid," Sigyn perked. "You look amazing."

"As do you, as always, Sigyn," Fandrid spoke in response, making the golden goddess bat her eyes.

"Sigyn," Loki spoke up. "I would like you to meet my two good friends." Loki stood up and got beside the young man, who had to be the same age as Loki, and the two could be mistaken for brothers.

"This here," Loki said as he patted the male's shoulder, "is my good friend, Logi."

Sigyn's jaw dropped.

"And this here," Loki continued as he walked around to the woman, placing a hand on her shoulder as well. "This is my good friend, and my ex, Glut."

Oh gosh. This was much.

"A pleasure to finally meet you, Sigyn," Glut spoke with a heavy accent. "I have only heard great things about you. When Loki and I last spoke, he would not stop speaking of your beauty and I can see, he has not lied as he usually does."

"Nice. Thank you, Glut," Loki said with a roll of his eyes.

"I only speak true, Loki," Glut countered. "But in any case, I can see Sigyn is very special."

"She is." Loki looked to his love and told her just how special she was with the look in his eyes.

"Remember our wedding day, darling?" Logi spoke up, caring the same heavy accent that Glut did. "Loki could not cease in his chatter of this beautiful woman, and just how much he wanted to be with her." He made his way towards Sigyn, whose cheeks had become a deep red from all the compliments she was receiving. "I can see now as to why that is," he concluded as he took Sigyn's hand in his and placed a chaste kiss on her knuckles. "A pleasure to finally meet you in person, dear Sigyn."

"Oh, no, the pleasure is all mine. Please, sit and relax. We will be leaving shortly," Sigyn offered to which the three visitors complied.

"Grandfather," Sigyn said as she turned her attention to him, "you knew of their coming here?"

The elder god smirked in a teasing manner, as Loki usually did, and Sigyn caught on to the conspiracy.

"Loki mentioned how you wished to meet them, and so asked if it would be alright you met them here. As for me, I met these two last night, whilst you were asleep," Njord explained.

"Loki," Sigyn said, now facing him. "I told you I wished to meet Glut two moons ago. How quickly did you step on the task?"

Loki shrugged with a smile. "Can I be blamed for my efforts?" he questioned. "I want to make you happy, and this was the way to make you happy, so I got right on it."

"You cannot blame him entirely, Sigyn," Glut jumped in as Merida set a plate down before her. "We desired to meet you just as deeply and eagerly."

"Can I get you anything, my Lords and Ladies?" Merida questioned to which Glut replied; "No, thank you, dear girl. My husband and I ate before we arrived." Merida bowed her head and returned to her post.

"I wanted to ask you so many questions," Sigyn stated, no longer hungry. "It is just, now, they all have escapen me."

"Do not fret, Sigyn," Logi said. "I am sure they will return as the day progresses. Speaking of which, we must be leaving soon. Alvis and Jarl have requested our help in just adding a few finishing touches."

"Of course," Sigyn said, pushing her plate away.

"Oh, dear," Logi said, "that does not mean you have to forget breakfast. Please, sit and eat."

"Oh, no. I am far from hungry now. Surprises make me that way. And, besides, Merida has to be given a dress," Sigyn stated.

"Oh, the beautiful girl who was just in here?" Glut perked, clear that she was still young in that moment.

"Yes. I invited her as my guest. She is very sweet."

"She seems so. Oh, may I please help you in pampering her? I love doing such things." Yup. Glut was still young and still into dressing up other girls like they were dolls and sharing in gossip.

"Of course. Yes, that would be great. Come," Sigyn answered, truly aesthetic to get to know the woman more and converse with her as if they had known each other for years and years when they had just met.

The two girls scurried off to fetch Merida and doll her up like they were five again, and they even walked arm in arm, making both Loki and Logi smile in delight.

"I am very happy for you, Master," Logi muttered to his savior. "She really is something else."

"Indeed," Loki agreed with a fluttering heart.

"Before we get going," Fandrid interrupted, "I will be outside having a morning smoke. Care to join me, Logi?"

"Of course."

The two men left the table, leaving Njord and Loki to share in the silence and, for the first time, merriment in that hall.

"I will do what I can about your home realm, Njord," Loki said. "I promise."

The Sea King bowed his head and stared at Loki as though he was his own flesh and blood.

"Thank you, Loki," he grumbled in his raspy morning voice. "Thank you, for everything. And you should know, from this day on, I will always be on your side."

Loki smiled and looked down at his children, gifted by their presence and Njord's words.

"You have no idea," Loki whispered as he shifted his sights back to Njord, "how much that means to me."

And it was the truth.

Sorry it's a bit short, but much happens in chapter 2, which will be up next week. Thank you guys for coming back and I hope you enjoy the story just as much as you did before. As always, any questions, comments, concerns or what have you, feel free to message me or leave it in a review. Thanks again guys!


	2. One and Only

**Sorry it took longer than I thought. Enjoy!**

* * *

"My Lady, you really do not have to trouble yourself so much. You do not have to either, Lady Glut." Merida looked over her shoulder as she remained still on the stool Sigyn had sat her upon. Sigyn had been attempting to brush through Merida's crazed, orange locks, making her best attempts at getting the girl's hair untangled without harming her, but it appeared to be an impossible task. All the while, Glut was rummaging through the contents of Sigyn's wardrobe in a desperate search to find something special for the young girl to wear.

"Nonsense," Sigyn assured as she set down her bush and settled with doing things Loki's way; magic. "You are coming with us, Merida, and you are to look your best. You owe yourself that." Sigyn gave a snap of her fingers, and immediately the girl's tangled orange hair turned into strands of gold, curled in barrels and not one knot in place. So much easier than bothering herself with brushing through her servant's hair.

"Is it even proper for you to be inviting me, my Lady?" Her voice was calm and meek, but it was clear that she held some giddiness inside of her. It would be the first time she was allowed to attend and event such as a wedding. She has never been to one, and she had heard that those parties could go on for days.

"Who's to say what is proper?" Glut countered as she pulled out one of Sigyn's baby blue dresses, admiring the craft and detail, thinking it would be perfect for the servant girl to wear. "Forget being proper for one day. Tis a wedding we are attending, not the All Father's Jul Feast. Proper can take a rest for a day. Try this one on." Glut crawled out of the wardrobe and handed Merida the shimmering blue dress, holding it up to the girl to see how it complemented her eyes; perfectly.

"That would do just nicely, Merida," Sigyn agreed as she smiled at the contrast. "You can go change in the washroom if you like." And the servant girl couldn't help but smile at just how stunning she looked with the dress up against her, making her eyes illuminate and her hair appear to be more fiery than before.

"Alright," she agreed. "I will." Merida got up from the stool and scurried into the washroom to change into the dress she had been given.

Alone and the present tension building up slightly, Glut took a seat on Sigyn's bed and looked around the room, smiling slightly as she did so.

"Thirteen," Glut muttered, gazing down at her clasped hands in her lap.

"Beg pardon?" Sigyn raised a brow.

"Thirteen times," Glut repeated and glanced up to Sigyn with innocent eyes. "Loki and I ... we made lo- ... we _shared sheets_," she corrected, "thirteen times. It was not making love. We were never in love. We were only ever attracted to each other in a ... sexual matter." Sigyn swallowed hard, but she wanted to know everything, so she forced herself to listen. She knew Loki had slept with many others, but standing before one of them and listening to them speak, despite the fact that she was married, it still stung. "But after the tenth or so time," Glut continued, obviously in discomfort as well, "we sort of knew that this is not what we wanted. It was what my father wanted ... for us to marry, but Loki and I did not want to. We did not want to start a life together. Did not want to ... We were not in love, and when my father mentioned marriage I saw ... Loki, he um ... he started to shake, like he was cold, but it was clear he was not. We were in the fire realm, after all. He was not cold. He was ... afraid. _Terrified_, I would even say.

"We spoke that night after my father had spoken to us. We drank and he told me that he was not in love with me. That he did not want to marry me. That he was in love with someone else, and then I asked him who it was ..." She smiled warmly and locked eyes with Sigyn. "He responded with these exact words, I would never forget them;

"'This girl who is no girl, but rather a mystic being that enchants all with her spell of warmness and compassion.'" Sigyn's eyes widened. "'A girl who is beyond her years and who is beyond everything. She is something out of a fantasy. A daydream that only the most creative could ever imagine. She is splendorous and wild and so very beautiful. She is the most important person to have ever stepped into my life.'

"He then said, 'Believe me, Glut, I do care about you an awful lot ... but I cannot marry you when I am in love with someone else.'

"I asked him why he even came to me then, and he told me that he was trying to liberate himself from the wicked enchantment, Sigyn. He honestly believed that you had placed him under some love spell that not even _he_ could determine. He would spend _hours_ in my room; mixing potion bottles and reading spells just to try and understand what it was that you had bewitched him with." Both shared in a giggle, but Glut was laughing harder. "I have never seen him so determined in the while I have known him. He would stay up all night doing his research, convinced that you really did something to him." She took a breather and sighed. "I told him that you had not placed an enchantment upon him, but that his own heart placed it upon him. It was clear that he had fallen so helplessly in love with you that there was no escaping it. So I told him to return to you. He stayed with me during the whole Logi situation, but we never shared sheets during that time. We only shared drinks and laughter and stories of times passed. We only became brother and sister."

Sigyn took a seat on the bed beside Glut, sharing in the silence and thinking about what it was that had just been said. And for some reason, Sigyn did not find herself enraged by what she had been told, nor did she found herself saddened. She found herself, surprisingly, happy. It was weight lifted off of her shoulders and she was finally able to breathe normally again.

"Glut," she muttered, bringing the fire girl's attention to the Vanir one. "Thank you for telling me everything, but mostly ... thank you for being there for Loki when I could not." Glut's eyes darted towards Sigyn, but the golden goddess kept her gaze fixated on the floor. "You did not only provide him with ... _other _things, but you stayed with him afterwards. You listened to him. You were there for him ... You were his friend and he needed that the most. A friend. Because he had so few."

Glut smiled somberly as Sigyn played with her fingers in her palms.

"He loves you, Sigyn," Glut assured. "He really loves you."

Sigyn took in a deep breath before nodding her head slightly, matching her eyes with Glut's. "I know," Sigyn confessed happily, tears swimming in her eyes. "I know."

Glut draped an arm around Sigyn's shoulders, allowing the brunette to rest her head upon the red head's shoulder. They sat there for a moment, comforting the other, but of nothing of sorrows, only joy. Glut was honest and Sigyn was grateful. What more could either ask for?

"I only wish," Glut spoke up after a moment of silence, "that you and Loki can be as happy together as Logi and I are. I have never ..." She giggled like a schoolgirl, and it was rather obvious that Glut was overly in love with her husband. "He is the love of my life," she admitted. "And through him, I gave birth to two beautiful daughters."

Sigyn poked up with that.

"Glut," she began, "I do not mean to pry, but are you sure that you birthed those two girls through Logi and not Loki?"

Glut simply grinned and nodded her head assuringly. "I am positive, Sigyn. The months and days do not add up. And when I was with Loki, he used a spell to keep me barren. Neither of us wanted children, but when I married Logi ... it became our number one gaol. We wanted to extend our family as soon as possible. My healer did not determine my pregnancy until three months after I married Logi, and she said that I was two weeks in. There is no way my two girls could be from Loki. Nothing to fear, Sigyn."

"Thank you for clearing everything up, Glut." Sigyn smiled at her. "I really needed to know."

"You are very welcome, Sigyn." The fire girl placed a kiss on the side of Sigyn's head and then eyed her with a glow in her gaze. "You are just as beautiful as he has said," Glut confessed. "Maybe even more so, Sigyn."

"Sig," the golden goddess spoke.

"I am sorry?"

"Sig," she repeated. "My friends call me Sig."

Glut's heart grew just a tad more in that moment.

"My pleasure, Sig."

* * *

Everything was a contest between men. Even smoking. Logi, Fandrid and Loki sat along the bench on the porch outside, pipes in hand as the sun beat down upon their faces, blowing smoke rings to see whose would come out the best.

"Why is it that women take so long to prepare themselves before they go out?" Logi questioned as he chewed slightly on the edge of his pipe, making Loki and Fandrid grin. "I mean, it can take them up to hours."

"They focus on every little detail," Fandrid added. "Probably because they do not have faith in their beauty. Males will take anything they can find so long as it walks on two legs and has a hole from them to stick themselves into. Am I right, Loki? How often did a male try to get you to bed while you were wandering about Midgard?"

Logi bursted into a fight of laughter as Fandrid chuckled along with him, blowing smoke out of his mouth as Loki smirked and rolled his eyes.

"I do not know, Fandrid. I lost count. How many men tried to bring you to bed in Asgard?" Loki countered, causing Logi to hunch forward in laughter and cough on his smoke.

"Alright, alright," Fandrid said and brought his pipe back to his mouth.

"Women spend such a long time getting ready because males do not realize that they like what they like because of what women do to prepare themselves for them," Loki said as he blew a smoke ring out of his mouth. "It is all the little touches that women do everyday that males barely notice. Fixing their hair a certain way, applying makeup to a certain area, wearing a specific type of jewel. We may not catch it, but it certainly works."

Fandrid rolled his eyes and blew another smoke ring from out of his mouth. "Spoken like a true women," he muttered.

"Ignore Fandrid," Logi spoke to his companion on the far side of the bench. "He does not understand because he is not married."

"But I am monogamous," Fandrid pointed out. "And Loki is not married."

"Not yet," Loki was quick to say. "But soon enough."

"How soon?" Logi asked as he sent a smoke ring out from his mouth.

"Sigyn's day of birth is rounding the corner." Loki smiled as he bit the tip of his pipe. "I have plans for her gift."

Fandrid and Logi looked over to him, eyes wide with surprise and awe.

"What is it exactly that you have gotten her?" Logi questioned, and to that, Loki simply snickered.

"All in good time, my friends," the red haired one replied. "All in good time." Loki blew another smoke ring out of his mouth, this one perfect in form. "Alright, that one was the best one."

"Rubbish!" Fandrid countered. "I can blow a better one!"

"Oh really?" Loki raised a brow. "Do you consider Thor or Balder better?"

Logi lost it. His face nearly turning red as he hunched forward, grabbing his gut and his laughs silent from how hard he was forcing them out of his belly. Even Fandrid couldn't hold back the chuckles as Loki inwardly praised himself for another smart remark.

"Be honest," Fandrid breathed. "Did you ever ... you know ... do _that _when you were on Midgard?"

Loki shook his head. "No. Even that was a bit too much for me. Though, I must admit it is enjoyable as a woman, but I would say it is much more enjoyable as man."

"How come?" Logi questioned before placing his pipe back into his mouth.

"When you are a woman, everything matters. Size, pace,width. Everything makes the time enjoyable or ... decent. But when it comes to a male ... it really does not matter." He shrugged and took another pull of his pipe.

"Must be horrid to be a woman," Logi commented before blowing a smoke ring.

"Difficult," Loki corrected. "Immensely difficult. They are constantly being harassed. I mean constantly. It becomes a bit ridiculous at times."

"How so?" Fandrid asked as he blew a smoke ring.

"Some men see it as an honor whether a woman does something to them or not. I was in this tavern with Elsa and we were stopped by two men. They said that they would _let us _take them in our mouthes, and I just ..."

Logi and Fandrid made horrid sounds, shaking their heads in disapproval at what they had just been told. Loki shrugged his shoulders and shook his head as well.

"They really said that?" Logi furrowed his brow.

"Even I could not make that up. They actually said that, and I just ... I can not even begin to explain my ... _rage _or how appalled I was when they said that," Loki replied.

"I could imagine that not sitting well with you," Fandrid commented.

"Oh, it did not. Elsa and I took them outback, I showed them who I really was ..." Loki smirked sinisterly. "They have nothing left for a woman to take into their mouth."

Logi and Fandrid chuckled, but could not help but to feel a bit sore in the area that Loki was referring to.

"Oh gosh." Logi tensed and placed his pipe in his mouth. "Ow."

"Some men are just wrong," Fandrid agreed before taking another pull.

"Some women are just as bad." Loki cocked a brow.

"True. True," Logi agree and blew another smoke ring. "Now that one is a beauty, you cannot deny," he added in reference to his smoke ring.

"Alright. Alright," his two companions agreed.

"Here. Here." Fandrid puffed out a ring of his own, better than the one Logi had blown and smiled at his own accomplishment. "I would say that one stumps it." Logi rolled his eyes as Loki took a pull from his pipe and sent his own smoke ring into the air, a perfect circle.

"Suck it," he said, making his other two friends laugh again as they all returned their pipes into their mouths.

"Alright, I got a question," Fandrid poked up. "Out of all the women you have lain with, who did you enjoy the most? And be _honest._" Both Logi and Loki chuckled at the last part.

"Glut," Logi replied.

"Do not just say your wife because you are married to her," Fandrid ordered as he took another pull of his pipe.

"I am not," Logi replied. "I have never been with anyone besides Glut, though. She was my one and only, and I intend to keep it that way."

"No one else?" Fandrid raised a brow to which Logi nodded happily. "You know there are other flavors out there, right?"

Both Logi and Loki snickered at that. "Yes, Fandrid," Logi began. "I am well aware. But ... I fell in love and that is enough for me. I am happy. I have a beautiful wife, two beautiful girls. I have everything. There is nothing that I need to change."

Loki smiled sweetly to himself, looking down at his right ring finger with a bittersweet gaze. Still empty, but not for long. Tears even pricked at his eyes, behind them, creeping up on him. Her birthday couldn't come soon enough. The day couldn't come soon enough. He wanted it to be here. To be now. But he had to wait. But he had been waiting for so many years.

"What of you, Fandrid?" Logi asked in the background as Loki was lost in thought, too busy imagining a golden band wrapped around his finger.

"I would have to say this serving girl that used to work in the tavern next to that blacksmith," Fandrid replied.

"A serving girl? What did she look like?" Logi questioned.

"Blonde hair, green eyes. She was the inn keeper's daughter. Was with her for two months, and then her father caught us and, needless to say, it was over after that." Both Logi and Fandrid chuckled at the response while Loki was still lost in thought.

"Nice. Nice," Logi agreed. "And what of you, Loki? Out of the hundred thousand that you have lain with, which was your favorite?"

"If he could even pick one," Fandrid muttered with a smirk.

Loki was silent as he rubbed his finger gently, ready to feel the difference between what it felt like then and what it would feel like later when it was no longer bare.

"I want to be married," Loki mumbled to himself so low that his friends could barely hear.

"What was that?" Fandrid questioned as the pipes began to die.

Loki looked up to his friends, catching their eyes on him, studying him with a perplex gaze and spinning interest. Loki recalled the question he had been asked, and so smiled and answered truthfully.

"Sigyn," he said. "It has always been Sigyn."

"Oh, come now, Loki." Fandrid sat back in the bench and took one final pull of his pipe. "You cannot mean that. She was a virgin when you had her and virgins do not know what to do. They just sort of lay there and let you take control. Make you do all the work. Sigyn could not have been your favorite."

Loki's smile grew more genuine as he thought back to the first night he had Sigyn, in his bed and passionately. The first night they made love. He was lost in the blissful nostalgia for a moment before he opened his mouth to counter Fandrid's complaints.

"No, Fandrid," he said. "She was. And you know, it is true when you say that virgins are not sure what to do their first time. Sigyn was not the only virgin I had so I know this to be true. But Sigyn ... she was the first and _only one _that I have ever ... made_love _to. All the others were just fucking and messing around, but with her ... with Sigyn." He gave a small throat laugh as he turned his attention back to his finger. "It is true what they say," Loki confessed. "That the act is a million times better when you do it with the person that you love. That is why Sigyn was the best one I have ever had."

Logi understood it while Fandrid was left bewildered and confused. He just didn't get it yet.

"How affectionate of you," Fandrid scoffed as he dumped his pipe's ashes onto the floor and crushed them with his heel to be sure no embers lingered nearby.

Loki patted his friend's shoulder with a steady hand, almost as though he was trying to ease away Fandrid's pain. "You will understand eventually, Fandrid," Loki assured, to which Fandrid rolled his eyes, unable to believe it.

"Sure I will," he doubted as Sigyn stepped outside onto the porch, drawing Loki's attention away from Fandrid.

"I hope we did not keep you gentlemen waiting for too long," she spoke easily while brushing a brown curl behind her ear and leaving Loki dazed.

"Wow," he breathed at the sight of her.

She was stunning, and had touched herself up a bit more. A dash of some red paint on her lips and a hint of black lines added to her golden eyes. Her curls held more volume than before and her smile was as enchanting as ever.

"Just a few small touches Glut made." Sigyn blushed when Loki's eyes began to skim over her.

"Every little detail counts." Loki stood up from the bench, placing his pipe down in the spot where he had been sitting, and wrapped his arms around Sigyn's waist as she entangled hers around Loki's neck. He braced his forehead against hers and stared into her golden eyes. "You never cease to amaze me," he whispered. "In everything that you do." She smiled shyly before Loki covered her lips with his own. "And where are the other two?" Loki muttered against her skin.

"Right here," Glut answered as she dragged Merida outside, the serving girl just a tad nervous about her appearance when it shouldn't have been so. She looked beautiful.

The dress was more stunning on her than either girl thought it would be. It made her eyes pop and her hair seemingly glow. It brought out the rosiness in her cheeks and even shaped the perfection that was her curves. Merida was a fine sight to see ... and she even had Fandrid gawking.

"Merida, you look radiant," Loki complimented with a friendly smile, all the while pulling Sigyn in closer to him as she rested her head against his chest.

"Oh, thank you my Lo-"

"No. No," Sigyn cut her off. "You are off duty as of now, Merida. I am Sigyn, this is Loki," she gestured to the man that held her close and lovingly. "That is Glut," she pointed to the woman beside Merida. "He, over there, is her husband, Logi." The fire master showed his warmth by dipping his head to her. "And this here," Fandrid stood as he was being introduced, "is the groom's brother, Fandrid."

"A pleasure to meet you all unprofessionally," Merida teased, making everyone snicker to themselves.

"The pl- pleasure is all ours, Mer- Merida," Fandrid stammered.

Loki and Logi shared in a look.

Merida blushed and brought a hand to her hair, taming it when it didn't need any adjustments.

"We should be heading out," Loki suggested. "Jorge will get rather annoyed if we do not show up to help the sorry sap."

* * *

The procession was long, but worth the wait. Light elves and Aesir alike had gathered in the garden behind the house of Jarl and his family. Even sick nana had emerged from the bed to join her family outside for the feast and celebration. Alvis had never seemed to be so happy as he made his vows to Gudrun, kissing her softly on the lips as Loki said the final words, marrying the two of them.

And, as predicted, the feast was large enough to feed all the family members. Loki did have connections with the palace cooks, and so they had supplied a vast amount of meats for the Aesir and even a few greens for the light elves to feed on. The tent they danced under was strung up tall and long, purple colors the same as lilacs, and the musicians that played in full swing had never lowered their energy.

Alvis spun Gudrun around, allowing her colorful gown to spiral in vibrant waves of excitement and flow. Her hair had been tied up tightly in a bun, secured with purple and pink flowers, showing off her pointed ears and the many jewels that clung to them.

Jocelyn was dressed to the Nines in one of Sigyn's gowns that she had been given from her friend. A red one to contrast with Jocelyn's hair, it having been tied back into a single braid that draped over shoulder. She was spending time tending to nana, helping her eat the greens and mashed up meat, but when Jorge took a seat beside her and kissed her on the cheek, nana had had enough.

"You go dance now," she insisted with her cracking, old voice, but a weakened smile on her face.

"Oh no, nana." Jocelyn shook her head, offering more food to the sickened elder. "I am just fine tending to your needs."

But the crone refused to listen to Jocelyn's objections. "You work all day, every day, tending to all the wounded men in uniforms. You no stop. You always working. Always worrying about other people. Never yourself. You leave me here and you go dance. You go be with this boy," she pointed to Jorge, "because this boy love you more than the sun love the moon. You go be with this boy because this boy ... he treat you right, Jocelyn. He treat you the way a boy should treat a girl who works just as hard as you. You go dance with this boy."

Jocelyn grinned, looking back to Jorge who did not protest to his grandmother's words, just merely smirked back to Jocelyn in a loving gesture.

"Alright, nana," Jocelyn caved and set the plate of greens down on the table before the elder Aesir. "I will go dance with him."

Jorge took her hand in his own, helping her to his feet, but was sure to lean over and place a kiss upon his nana's cheek. "Thank you, nana."

"You marry her soon," his grandmother ordered. "You marry her soon. You no find a girl like this anymore, Jorge. You no find them anywhere."

"I will, nana," he assured. "Once I get the dowery."

"I have dowery." Nana reached into one of the pockets in the worn, tired dress she wore, and pulled out a sack, passing it to Jorge. "There is dowery, all in there. You count, you see. More than enough."

Jorge shared a bewildering glance with Jocelyn before opening the small sack and peeking inside. Gold. Pure golden coins is what they found, more than enough to pay Jocelyn's family for the dowery that they had set on their daughter. There was enough for the ceremony, the gown, and even some left over for the celebration to be held afterwards. There was plenty. An abundance of it. Jorge was quick to close it back up, looking to his grandmother with shocked eyes.

"Nana," he whispered, "where did you get this?"

"I no tell," she swore, waving her hand. "You have. That is all that matters."

Jorge turned his attention back to Jocelyn, whose eyes were fixated on the small sack, curious as to how it was an old woman came to be in possession of so many treasures.

"You have good friends though, Jorge," Nana added. "Good friends, indeed. Who care about you very much."

Jocelyn smiled when her eyes caught sight of something, and she nudged Jorge when she noticed it.

"Darling," she whispered and pointed to a design on the bag. Jorge looked to it, and grinned with a roll of his eyes when he finally deciphered who it was that had given the money to his grandmother.

"Sneaky little bastard," Jorge muttered under his breath before tucking the sack away into his belt. Without saying a word, however, he grabbed Jocelyn tightly and pulled her out to where the rest of the guests danced in celebration.

"I will kill him for it later," Jorge yelled over the roar of the music as he danced with his love. "But right now, I want to focus on my future wife, if she will have me?"

Jocelyn placed her hands on either side of Jorge's face, catching his gaze steadily with her own.

"Yes," she whispered back before placing a kiss on his lips.

Upon releasing them, Jorge moved his eyes down to the red sack attached to his hip ... and the golden_L _that had been stitched into it.

"Where is he?" he asked Jocelyn, who shrugged her shoulders and pulled her fiancé back to her mouth.

* * *

She did not know the Vanir tongue. She was never required to learn it, for she has not been to Vanaheim in a long while and there was no point in speaking the language.

But Loki spoke it beautifully and with absolute perfection. He did not stutter or stumble on a word as he mumbled into Sigyn's neck. They sat on the ground in the field, away from the merriment and the crowd, shrouded in just the echoes of those behind them. She rested with her back against his chest and his arms wrapped around her waist, his lips tracing her neck as he placed soft kisses upon her creamy skin, reciting some of the poems he had read from the book she had given him some time ago, making her blush and smile like a little girl with a huge crush and a daydream.

But the next one Loki mumbled into her skin was not found in any poem book. Not in any lyric or tune. The next one was original, and one Loki had written himself not too long ago. Loki spoke first in the Vanir tongue, but once he finished reciting the words, he spoke in another language, one that Sigyn could better understand.

"_Beauty in all she is,_

_perfection is what she stands for,_

_and here she stood before me._

_Allowing me to hold her,_

_allowing me to feel her. _

_Allowing me to kiss those soft lips_

_that belong to her. _

_And here I have found my solace,_

_locked in her arms,_

_forever her slave,_

_She, forever my master. _

_And if I had to choose _

_between the two;_

_loving her and living my years through,_

_I would use my dying breath to tell her;_

_I love you." _

Sigyn became breathless, her heart burning as though it were on fire, and a tight notch in her throat consumed her, like she was hanging by a noose. Oh, what feeling was this? It was so intense and gripping. She fought it hard once, but had surrendered herself to it not too long ago. This was it. This is where she wanted to be.

"Loki," she breathed as he continued to kiss her neck from behind, one hand resting at the base of it as they other skimmed over the side of her rib cage through the thin fabric. He moaned into her skin as a means to tell her he was listening, but she couldn't form words. Nothing besides his name.

"Loki." She shut her eyes and titled her head, giving him easier access to her neck, which he took full advantage of; kissing her and licking her as he went. Oh, that masterful mouth of his. Loki was intoxicating.

Sigyn began to scramble where she sat, unable to sit still, especially when Loki's mouth had reached her ear and he began to kiss the little seashells that made up its exterior. With his lips upon it, and his breath in her ear, Sigyn could barely stand it any longer, feeling herself beginning to throb and her grip on his Loki's arm grew with intensity, nearly clawing him through the garments he wore.

"Loki," she moaned, moving her legs and crunching her toes at the ends of her feet. "Loki, I cannot," she breathed.

"Cannot what, beloved?" he asked before returning his kisses to her neck.

"I cannot ... I cannot ... please," she begged.

"Please what?" he muttered into the nape of her neck.

"Take me."

Loki smiled into her skin, opening his eyes to catch a glimpse of the golden ones that were looking to him.

"I already have you," he assured. "As you have me."

"Loki." Sigyn reached behind her, throwing her hand into his red hair, his bangs hanging before his black eyes giving him some punk rock kind of look going on, but one that definitely worked well for him. He was clean shaven, had fixed his entire posture and appearance from the stressful times of fighting to the present peaceful times of love; and it paid off well.

"Make love to me," she whispered to him, forcing his lips down to her own as she closed her golden eyes to focus on his tender kiss. "Make love to me," she begged once she released him.

Loki smiled sincerely at his love, unwilling to deny her of her request.

"Do you want me to take you away?" Loki questioned her, to which Sigyn smiled with glee.

"Yes."

**Hope you all enjoyed, and I did my research. Norse people wear their wedding bands on their right hand while many other people, including us in America, wear it on their left. Just wanted to clear the air if any of you were confused. Don't forget to spread the word, leave a review, and if you have any questions, comments, concerns or suggestions ... you know what to do ;) **


	3. Mother's Love

**Aaaa, no excuse except severe writer's block. Sorry it took so long guys. **

* * *

She rested on a thin sheet made of silk, her only surface between her body and the sand beneath her as his lips lowered on her neck. She twisted, turned, squirmed at his small touch, his hands skimming over her curves with ease as she gnawed at her bottom lip. She would never get used to it, the feeling of Loki's mouth upon her skin, making her heart jolt and her body switch from casual to drugged. Her toes crunched and curled, her eyes were shut tight, and little whimpers that she didn't even know she was making escaped her throat when his lips reached her cleavage.

But they didn't stop there, oh no. Loki knew what to do in times like these, so he pushed on further, lowering his lips down to the silken dress she wore, kissing over her rib cage and abdomen until he got to her bare legs. His hands followed him down south before skimming their way back up to the top, but not over her dress. No, this time, they rubbed against her skin and lifted her dress as they went, pulling it over her head and she all too happy to comply.

Loki stopped in his actions and looked to her quizzically. That was odd, but somewhat flattering. He cocked a brow before smirking at her, looking to her with cockiness plastered all over his face.

"Beloved," he said, "you realize you are not wearing any undergarments besides your bodice, right?"

To that, Sigyn gave her own little smile and a tiny wink. "Easier access for you," she added to the gesture.

"You were planning this?" Loki questioned.

"We could not do such things last night because of the crowd grandfather had over. We could not have been too loud. My room is not soundproof. But I have been craving you, Loki. I need you. I want you so badly. My body has been aching for you since last night."

Loki smiled sweetly before lowering himself onto her, but just so. He rested his forehead upon hers and gazed into those golden eyes that she possessed. They really were quite beautiful.

"Was that not wonderful, though?" Loki asked, making Sigyn look to him in confusion. "Just laying there, holding each other, not having to make love to show that we love each other, was that not wonderful, and passionate, and just ..." Loki breathed a sigh before finding the word he was looking for, "_normal? _What normal couples do; they do not make love every night. But they do hold each other every night."

It hit Sigyn when he said those things; Loki has never had a loving relationship. He has never had a relationship besides his wife, and even that couldn't be considered a relationship.

So Sigyn placed a hand on the side of Loki's face and skimmed it over his clean shaven skin, brushing back his slightly overgrown bangs. His red hair was shimmering, stunningly beautiful, like a rose on fire. It was one of his best features besides his eyes. Even though they were black and seemed almost demon like, his eyes were his betrayal. They expressed the emotions Loki refused to share with the worlds; whether it be sadness, happiness, fear, or courage, the emotion swam in his black stones, telling all who were able to see it just how Loki felt. Sigyn had learned to read them, but no one else could.

"It was wonderful, Loki," Sigyn confessed, making him breathe sharply. "It was truly wonderful. And I enjoyed it so much. I have loved you before you showed me physically that you love me. And I have deeply enjoyed the nights that we have spent together before we even admitted just how much we desired to be with each other. It was wonderful, Loki, and I would be happy to do it again."

Loki placed a tender kiss on her lips before diving into something much more passionate, and losing himself within it. Abruptly, he pulled away so he could mutter, "Then we shall do it again ... tomorrow." His lips forced themselves back onto hers as his hands did their work in untying his breeches just enough for him to release himself.

* * *

"He embarrassed me!" Odin roared with great hate as he knocked over a small table that stood beside his master bed. "He questioned my authority before the entire kingdom!"

Frigga rolled her eyes as she carefully placed the golden needle through the whole in her earlobe.

"He always does something like this!" the King continued to bellow as his wife was basically ignoring his outbursts. "He _always_ does something like this! Question my authority! Insult me in front of _my_ own people! Constantly and _always_!"

"So why did you let him come into the realm in the first place?" Frigga questioned, fastening her earring and examining her beauty in the mirror. She did have the face for innocence.

Odin turned towards, looking to her from within the mirror.

"It was you, you vile woman!" he roared. "You convinced me to take in that child! You said I should take pity on the soul because he was just a squealing babe when we found him. We should have just slaughtered all of them, including that babe that we discovered and has now become a thorn in my side."

"You did not have to listen to me, husband," she reminded him, turning in her chair. "You could have done exactly that. Left him there to die. Killed him to put him out of his misery. I simply suggested taking him in because could you imagine how wonderful it would be to have a jotun on our side for once?"

Odin rolled his eyes, looking away from his annoying wife and taking a seat upon their overly large bed, rubbing his distressed head with his hand. Frigga watched, but felt no pity. If anything, the All Father had brought his own stress down upon himself by making it his life's mission to destroy Loki's happiness. All for some woman who put a spell on him with her body.

"Why did you help him?" he finally asked her, wondering how it could be that his wife had basically betrayed him. "Why is it that when you had the power to make it so they could not be together, the power to make sure he did not win ... you give that power to him, allowing him to take it and shove it in our face?"

She was hesitant, considering his words before responding to them. She knew what he expected from her; a moment of weakness. A spell she felt him place upon her. Anything. But the truth was something that Frigga would not stray from. She had seen lies all of her life. No more. Not from her own tongue.

So she sighed and took a long pause before any other sounds were made, and she began to recall what she felt the moment she was offered Loki's life into her possession. She shut her eyes for a moment, and spoke as calmly as ever as she reopened.

"Because when he was there," she began, "and he was fighting ... and he was fighting ... and he was _fighting ... _I saw it in people's eyes. I saw the hate and the hope for lose. I saw them already staring at him as though he has done something incredibly wrong. As though loving someone as much as he loves her ... is the greatest sin one could commit. Vile people standing their in our midst, judging someone for trying to be with the woman he loves."

She stood up, walking towards her husband.

"And when he looked at me ..." she continued with tears pricking at her eyes, "and he silently _begged_ me for help ... I did not see Loki the God of Mischief, the god that all the gods hate. I did not see a troublemaker or the lie-smith. I did not see a man." She swallowed hard to subdue her tears, but it didn't work. "I saw my _son. _My little boy, whom I raised and loved since before he could remember. I saw my child ... my _youngest _child begging me for help ... aid that I could provide. And if I could assist my son ... if I could help him ... _my baby _... no matter born of my womb or not ... than I would. So I did. I helped him and went against your wishes, dear husband, because my children ... from my body or not ... will _always_ come before you. And I can promise you that."

She stopped before him, towering over him as though she was the new supreme leader, looking down upon one of her subjects.

"I apologize if you feel betrayed," she continued, "and that was never my intention. But this girl and my boy ... their happiness is one of the most important things to me. He is my son ... and I would be happy to call that girl my daughter."

No words were exchanged as the two just remained in the grasp of silence, not speaking a word to each other, not even breathing heavily. It felt as if hours had passed, even days without a sound to fill the emptiness, and it grew to become awkward. Really awkward.

Odin had not made any moves, possibly processing her words as carefully as he could; either seeking the understanding in them or perhaps a flaw in them. He often did not enjoy admitting his faults, but now it would seem that he had been beat.

But the All Mother was patient, and so she would stand in that very spot for a thousand years if she must to receive a reply to her words. So she stood and waited ... and waited ... and waited until, finally, the All Father spoke.

"You contradict yourself in everything, wife," he grumbled under his breath, but Frigga could still decipher the words.

"Is that so?" she questioned, wondering how he could prove his point.

"It is," Odin confirmed. "You say your children- whether of your flesh or not- are most important to you. And yet, you shun Vali as if he is nothing but a worm tunneling through the palace. You do not show him love or affection. You do not show him kindness. You created a law to be sure he never took a seat upon the throne. You do not care for your children, Wife." He shook his head slightly, finally making eye contact with her. "No. You love your title and your power and what you can do with it, but your children ..." he chuckled slightly, "you care not for them."

She breathed in harsh breaths, tempted to slap the man who sat before her, but she knew she could not. Odin was above her; that much she was aware of. With all the will power she had within her, Frigga calmed her twitching palm and eased her pounding heart. She would not let him win. Not like this.

"Vali is a mere child you came home with one day, telling me that he came from your seed within another woman," she growled. "Excuse me if I show some resentment to my husband's infidelity."

Before any more words could be exchanged between the two, Frigga collected her skirts and stormed out of the room, daring not to be in his presence a moment more. He was driving her insane with all his restrictions, all of his grudges, all of his power hungry urges. She had nearly enough of the All Father, and she would be sure to defy him every chance she got from then on.

Instead of running to her personal chambers, instead of burying her rage and sorrows into on of her handmaiden's skirts, she rushed to one room in particular and knocked on the door, hoping her son would answer.

It wasn't him, but rather his little servant boy who had pulled open one of the large golden doors that were a staggering ten feet tall, at least. The boy smiled up at his queen and bowed his head with grace and ease.

"All Mother," he properly greeted.

"Hello, child," she replied. "Is my son in?"

"Afraid not, All Mother," the boy responded, causing the queen's smile to falter.

"Well, do you know where he is?" she then asked.

"Exactly where, no," the boy answered, "but I do know the nature of the evening. A wedding. One for the servant's brother; Fandrid is his name. The personal servant for Lord Loki. He is there."

Frigga furrowed her brows. "And you did not go with?"

"He insisted that I did not attend," the boy explained, seemingly just as confused as the queen was. "Said something about living dangerously on some nights and how they are worth the fun."

Frigga merely nodded, patting the boy's head before turning to leave.

"Thank you for your help, dear child," she called as she began to walk down the corridor towards the palace exit.

"Of course, All Mother," the boy shouted back before closing his master's doors.

* * *

"Uh!" she panted and clawed at the sand beneath her. She couldn't help it. It just felt so good. "Oh my gosh. Loki."

He always got pleasure when she did something like that; praised him like he was some masterful being at the act. No ... wait ... he was. But her cries and her pants only gave him more confidence and more motivation to keep going and throw her something she would not expect. He still had a few tricks up his sleeves. It wasn't like he was all out.

Right now, however, wasn't the time to begin taking risks. Right now was just a quick moment of passion and making up for lost time given the conditions from last night. He really did try to not get too carried away as to not mess up her hair, gown, or makeup. But when she started doing things like that- shouting his name and all- he kind of got lost in it. Almost like a haze came over him and he was unable to break until one of them reached their fulfillment. And soon he did.

He collapsed on top of her, breathing in heavy breaths to ease his beating heart and deprived lungs. She took the moment of his head being that close to her face to kiss it tenderly. She couldn't see it, but he was smiling like a madman when she had done that. It brought a feeling onto him that he was sure he never felt before, but could not describe what it was.

"Loki," she muttered into his hair.

"You have to give me a minute to catch my breath!" he teased, making her giggle.

"No, darling. You have a message."

His smile faltered some, but it was still present. He pulled up his breeches and lowered her dress as he flipped onto his back beside her on the blanket. Her fingers slid into his hair and tangled within his red flames, massaging his scalp some.

Sure enough, a golden message written in Fandrid's neat hand was floating before him, telling him some rather interesting news.

_Your mother is here._

Odd. He formed a quill in his hand and wrote into the sky his response.

_Any idea why? _

It's not like she was invited. Then again, she was the queen. She could pretty much do whatever she wanted.

Shortly after Loki sent the message, a reply appeared before him.

_Your guess is as good as mine._

He slumped some in his facial expression. He wasn't angry with her, nor was he annoyed with her. It was just a matter of what she could possibly want from him. Maybe some payment for taking sides with him. A favor, perhaps. Whatever it was, Loki knew not to be too nervous and so caved in.

_I shall be there in a moment._

He sent the message away and the quill disappeared along with it. He shut his eyes, just feeling the breeze that came from the ocean wipe the sweat away. He focused on the sun and how it became weaker as it lowered itself into the distance. Mostly he focused on Sigyn's fingers, and how they continued to play with his hair so casually, yet it was a gesture far greater than what he was used to.

"We are going back to the celebration then?" she questioned with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"My mother. We owe her for what she did. She spoke against Odin's desires to give us what we wanted. We have no reason to be angry with her," Loki explained and rocked himself forward so he was sitting up straight. Sigyn followed ensuite.

"True," she agreed. "She did help us a great deal. Do you think that she might do what Odin did and turn her back to us?"

Loki took a genuine moment to think about it before shaking his had confidently.

"I do not believe so," he expressed. "You see, Odin was corrupted and my mother is not so easily corruptible. I have a feeling that she is a permanent ally for us. She always did have a soft spot for me."

"Did she?" Sigyn questioned, and she witnessed the smile that crept onto his face as he thought back on his statement. The memories were sweet.

"Yes, she did," he confirmed. "Always so protective of me. Always trying to make me happy. Always wanted to spend time with me. She sang me to sleep every night. She told me stories. She was ... well ... _my _mother. I do not know why she did all of things." He shrugged. "Maybe she felt sorry for me because I was not of her or Odin's blood. Maybe she was just fascinated or frightened of me. Or maybe she just saw me as her youngest son and that had someplace special in her heart on reserve. I have no idea, but I do know that I enjoyed it very much."

Sigyn smiled warmly, truly touched by the words he had to say and happy that he managed to have such a relationship with his mother. His brothers seemed to become more and more distant. He never had that many friends aside from those he met in the palace. And any person would desire a mother. There is just this sense of tenderness and compassion about them that is difficult to find any place else. Not that you cannot get those two things from a father, but a mother was just ... is just ... more of a sign of peace and gentleness.

"Come," Loki said, breaking the silence. "She probably wants to speak to me."

He got to his feet and extended his hand to help Sigyn up, which she took happily. She was so light and so very easy to lift, making the task so simple that Loki decided to just scoop her up into his arms and carry her that way.

She giggled at the spontaneous, but loving act, enjoying the feeling of being carried around in his arms.

"By the way, beloved," he said, "there is the matter of your name day coming up. Have you decided what you wanted yet?"

She placed a hand on his cheek, watching as he leaned into her touch and kissed her palm, his eyes closing softly, his lashes brushing against her skin.

"You," she replied in a whisper.

He blinked his eyes open, still leaning into her touch, able to hear the pulse of her beating heart through her frail hand. She was so petite, so adorable.

"You already have me," he informed her, making her face illuminate with some radiant glow more beautiful than the sun.

"Then I need nothing else," she said. "I have everything I ever wanted or needed."

He rested his forehead on hers, and flashed the two of them away.

* * *

The celebration was in full swing when Loki and Sigyn returned; the feast continuing, celebrants dancing, the music at its finest, and suddenly the desire for them to be alone had greatly lessened once they witnessed just how much fun they could have here.

When they peeked their way back under the purple reception tent, Fandrid spotted them immediately and raced over.

"Glad to see you found your way back," he teased. He then turned and pointed in the direction of the All Mother, who was conversing with Fandrid's brother and new sister, seemingly cheerful as she did so. "As you can imagine," Fandrid continued, "it was quite a surprise to see her here."

"Would be shocked if it was not," Loki admitted, taking Sigyn's hands in his grasp and turning his attention towards her. "I shall be back."

"You say that as if you are leaving for a year," she jested, making him chuckle before kissing her quickly and darting off to speak to his mother.

Fandrid lingered nearby, standing beside Sigyn as they, together, examined the guests. The excitement was overwhelming as everyone appeared to be wearing true smiles on their faces, forgetting about whatever hardships they were facing at the moment, and rather just on the joyful event that was taking place.

"Your disappearing act is going to become a regular thing at weddings, is it not?" Fandrid questioned as the two began to walk together around the perimeter, just admiring the scenery of happy people.

"I apologize for leaving unannounced. We were going to come back, honest." She placed a hand on his shoulder and rubbed it smoothly before bringing it back down to her side. "I apologize if I offended your family in any way."

Fandrid waved it away. "Oh, please. As if they could stay mad at the two of you. My family adores Loki, and no one could hate you. You are about as nice as they come, Sigyn."

She blushed, blinking her golden eyes downward, a bit embarrassed by the compliment.

"I do not mean to be the center of attention," she confessed. "Not at events like this. I just look around at how jovial these people are, look around and see how all these people have gathered together to celebrate the union of two lovers becoming one ... I see it and there is nothing I want more in any of the worlds for something like this; this gathering, this celebration, this wonderful bond to happen to me."

Fandrid glanced to her out of the corner of his eye, smirking in a way that usually Loki did when he was plotting something. Oh, he knew something that he wasn't saying.

"I am sure that one day," he said as he took her hand in his and patted the top of it with his other, "one day, Sigyn, it will. Just give it some time. You will see. It will happen. Loki already proposed, did he not?"

She remembered back to the trial, and how right after they had won, Loki had asked her to marry him on the spot, and how she had said yes. She wasn't sure if he was true to it or if he simply said it due to the spur of the moment. It frightened her because, after that event, he never mentioned marriage again. Never said anything about a wedding or a reception. Nothing. Was he lying?

"I think he did ..." she said with little assurance. "I mean, he has never mentioned it since."

Fandrid shrugged.

"Maybe he is just planning something?" he offered, but Sigyn still seemed on edge.

"I do not know," she added. "I mean, this all new to him."

"What is?"

"Commitment. Fidelity. Marriage. I know there was his first wife, but that was arranged. It was not like he had a choice in the matter. But all the times after that, even before that, he was far more prone to adultery. Fandrid," she sighed, "I know he has slept with married women ... and married _men. _I know that he gets bored easily, and I know that- after awhile- he starts to crave something new. I know he promises to not cave, and I know he truly wants to keep to his word, but I am just frightened."

"Of what?"

She bit her bottom lip and swallowed.

"That he will not be able to," she muttered. "He is the God of _Mischief . _The God of _Lies. _And me ... I am ... I am the Goddess of _Promises. _Goddess of _Fidelity. _Loki and I are polar opposites. Can I really expect him to be faithful? In all honesty, Fandrid," she shrugged and looked to him, "I do not think I can. What if he does commit adultery? I do not believe that I would be all that harmed by it, but if he lied about it ... if I found out through the grape vine. If he were to ..." she stopped and brought her fingers to her temples, rubbing them tenderly. "I am growing to be paranoid, are I not?" she questioned.

Fandrid chuckled and patted her gently on the back.

"Yes, Sig. Yes you are," he spoke true. "But you know what? It is not so bad. Most people get paranoid with stuff like this. It is like your own natural way of telling yourself that you really want something and never want it to end, so you think of all the possible downfalls of it ... and look for ways to fix them." She lowered her hands and peeked at him through her long lashes, looking for hope, so he continued. "Just give Loki time. As you said, this is all new to him. The title, the commitment, the emotion itself. Loki has been deprived of many affections that most people thrive on for his entire life, that he learned to live without them. He adapted. And then you came along and spun his whole lifestyle on its head, so you have to forgive him if he takes his time to get himself together and decipher what it is he truly wants. Just be patient with him, Sig. It will all work out."

She was able to relax after that, letting out a deep breath that she had been holding in. Fandrid was right. It was all new to, not just Loki, but even her. If she wanted things to work out, she couldn't rush them. She had to be patient, and so she promised herself that she would be. She felt that she could do it. She could wait, and she would. She would wait until he was ready. As long as it takes, no matter if that means she would be waiting forever.

"Thank you, Fandrid," she said. "I needed the reassurance."

"Trust me to provide it," he said gleefully, and then stopped in his tracks to face her. "Hold on a moment."

He began to drag his fingers through her hair and even messed with her dress, touching her face and areas that were 'off limits' to anyone who was not Loki.

"Fandrid," she hissed, "what are you doing?"

He chuckled with a silly grin imprinted on his face.

"Ah, Sig," he said, "you have 'sex' written all over you. I am just trying to fix you up."

Her heart dropped in her chest. How embarrassing.

"There." Fandrid stepped back to examine his handy work. "That is better. You look like you just emerged from a washroom instead of a brothel."

She playfully smacked his arm, resulting in the two sharing a chuckle before Fandrid's sights drifted elsewhere. He seemed mesmerized, hooked on something. His expression was equivalent to the one Loki wore whenever he looked to Sigyn from afar. So she followed his gaze and smirked at who it lead her to.

"Have you asked her to dance yet?" she asked as the two stared at Merida, happily enjoying the company of a few guests she had the pleasure of meeting.

"I have not had the chance to," he lied. He was obviously just too nervous to do so.

"Now is a good time," Sigyn urged him. "You are not too busy doing anything."

"Yes I am," he argued.

"You are?" She raised a brow.

"Yes."

"Doing what?" Now she folded her arms over her chest.

"I am watching over you while Loki converses with his mother."

Sigyn rolled her eyes.

"I doubt I am going to be harmed by anyone in this tent, Fandrid. I basically know everyone here. Pretty sure I will be fine on my own for a few moments."

"Pretty sure you won't be," he countered. "You are a little hotheaded and gullible."

"Come now, Fandrid. Surely you can at least say a few words to her. Just go up to her and talk about me. Insult me some, I am sure she has plenty of nasty things to say about me."

"But I have nothing nasty to say about you."

"Of course you do."

"Like what?"

"Like how I am hotheaded and gullible. Just think of something. You will figure it out."

She even began shoving him towards her, but he fought Sigyn tooth and nail, refusing to go anywhere near the red haired beauty not too far away.

"No," he cowered like a child. "No. You cannot make me go!"

She pushed on his back even harder, his heels that clawed into the ground creating a trail in the soil as she continued in her efforts to get him close to Merida.

"Stop being a pansy," she grunted, "and go speak to her."

"You cannot make me!" he argued, and shortly after, fell to his knees in agony.

"Valhalla in the heavens!" he cried, clutching his private area as he slumped to the floor. He leaned forward, resting his forehead in the dirt as a voice, far more deeper than Sigyn's, spoke to him.

"Oh, so you do have one?" it spoke teasingly.

Fandrid's eyes blinked open then with a hint of disgust a dash of rage and just a pinch of fear. The tall black boots were unmistakable as to who their occupant was. He looked up, staring straight into Loki's black eyes as he continued to clutch himself on the ground and proceed to ask the very question Loki had uttered somewhere around two years ago.

"Have what?" he grunted through the pain and saw Loki's smile twitch a tad.

His friend crouched down before him, getting in his face as he gave his response, bringing back the oh so familiar memories.

"A set of balls," Loki taunted, making Fandrid quit his crying and become straight faced.

"Seriously?" he questioned Loki.

The God of Mischief merely snickered.

"Go talk to her. No time like the present." And with that, Loki's illusion shimmered away, he having witnessed Fandrid's distress from the other side of the tent as he conversed with his mother.

Fandrid stumbled his feet, attempting to walk it off as Sigyn did her very best to conceal the laughter that just wished to break free from her hold.

"Bloody medaling bastard," Fandrid cursed to himself as he approached Merida, his confidence already beginning to dwindle as he did so. He wasn't sure what was worse; pain or embarrassment. He had no idea of which he'd rather be rid of more when he tripped over his own two feet right before her, falling flat on his face.

"Oh dear," Merida cried as she hopped out of her seat and attended to Fandrid, who still lay on the floor, not sure of what he should do. "Are you all right? You took quite a fall there?"

"Oh, yes," he lied. "I am fine. I am much stronger than I look."

She assisted him with sitting up properly on the floor, his jaw having taken most of the beating, so he began to rub it.

Sigyn watched at a distance, staring at the scene as Jocelyn approached to converse with her friend.

"Sig, do you know where Lok ... what happened to my brother?" Jocelyn interrupted herself.

"He fell flat on his face after getting kicked in the pastries," Sigyn answered quickly.

Jocelyn bursted into a fit of laughter as the two continued to watch the scene unfold.

"Oh, you hurt your lip," Merida informed him when his lower lip began to bleed. Fandrid wished to do nothing more than crawl under a table and remain there for the rest of the evening, and then have Loki wipe everyone's mind of his horrible accident.

"It is quite all right," he assured, but was ready to whimper in great pain.

"No it is not," she argued and grabbed a cloth off of the table she was sitting out. "Here. Let me help you." She licked the cloth with the tip of her tongue and proceeded to dab it on his cut, clearing his face of blood. It stung at first, but after a quick flinch, Fandrid no longer felt pain ... but comfort.

"There," Merida said with a smile. "That is better, is it now?"

Fandrid returned the gesture, his eyes growing wide as he examined her. She really was a pretty little thing, and her accent ... Vanir ... oh so charming. Aesir accents got so boring after awhile. Even Loki's jotun one had lost some flair after serving him all the years he had, but the Vanir one was so sweet and so special, like a soft instrument playing a lovely tune that you could never grow tired of.

"Much," he nearly whispered. "Thank you."

"Not a problem. Say, you are Lord Loki's servant, right? I saw you at Lady Sigyn's hall. Fandrid, is it?"

She remembered his name. That was enough for him.

"Yes, that is me," he confirmed.

"Ah yes. You are the younger brother to the groom! Thank you again for letting me attend. I am having a wonderful time." She was so quirky. Not something he usually found attractive in a girl. Come to think of it, he was never with a quirky girl before. She completely tipped him off balance, but he was enjoying it immensely.

"You are very welcome ..." he lost himself, but quickly recovered. "I actually came over here because I um ... I wanted to ... I wanted to ask you ... if you would ... you would not mind ..."

Part of him knew that if Loki was nearby he would hear him call; "Just ask, stupid!"

So he swallowed his fear and spat it out.

"If you would like to dance with me," he concluded.

Merida was taken aback by that, having not expecting someone to be asking her to dance all night. And now that she received an invitation ... she felt as though she should back away a little.

"Oh, Fandrid," she began, "I would love to, but I do not believe that would be wise."

Disappointed and heartbroken, he looked away.

"Oh," he grumbled.

"Not because of you," she hurried to explain. "It is just that ... well ... I never danced before."

He looked to her quizzically, like he couldn't believe that was the reason she would deny him the honor of sharing the floor with her.

"You serious?" he questioned with a raised brow to which she, reluctantly, nodded.

"I have never danced."

Fandrid laughed and grabbed ahold of her hands.

"Oh, it is so easy. I could teach you in seconds," he insisted. "Matter of fact, there is no right or wrong way to do so. You just sort of do what you want. It is so much fun, Merida. Please, come dance with me."

She blushed shyly.

"Oh, Fandrid. I don't know."

He proceeded to help her up.

"If I can recover from a fall like that," he said, "then you can dance."

He offered up his hand to her once they were standing, and she looked at it with concern. But, she soon caved and placed her hand gently within his, accepting his offer.

* * *

**Awww, I loved writing Fandrid! He is one of my favorite characters! Let me know which character you love the most guys! I'm super interested! Happy Halloween and HAPPY THREE YEAR ANNIVERSARY TO TRICKSTER!**


	4. Vanaheim

**Da da dah! Da, da, da, da, da, da, dadadadada da da dadada dah! (BOOM!) Da, da, da, dah! Da dada! Da, da, da, dah! Da dada! Da, da, da … DA, DA, DA, DAHHHHHHH! **(20th Century Fox Opening Them, in case you can't get the melody.)

* * *

"Actually, I did not come here to converse with you," Frigga told Loki as the two stand off to the side of the wild wedding that was taking place around them. "I came looking for your brother, Hod."

Loki furrowed his brow, not having been aware of his brother's presence at the celebration until his mother had just made it known to him. "Hod is here?"

"He was invited," Frigga said with a shrug.

Loki smirked at that and crossed his arms over his chest playfully, raising a brow. "You weren't, Mother?"

Frigga waved this away with an impassive hand, but this was true. The queen had not received an invitation. "Please, I do not need to be invited," she insisted, but Loki could not help, but to snicker.

"What an awkward situation," Loki said through his quivering lips due to his laughter.

"Oh, Loki, I am the All Mother. I do not need an invitation. I assume then you have not seen your brother?" she continued to question, to which Loki composed himself and shook his head.

"I haven't seen him all evening, though, I was distracted for a good portion of the night, so it is possible that I missed him. I will help you find him. Are you sure he is here?" Loki asked her, rather certain that he would have known if Hod was present or not. Loki was always great at noticing small details, so how he failed to take note of his brother's presence was beyond him. He grew a bit suspicious.

"His servant said he was," Frigga reasoned, her eyes scanning the scene in a bit of a panic.

"Mother, I am sure he is fine," Loki assured her, attempting to calm her after seeing her troubled gaze upon the crowd of merry party goers. "Hod is more than capable of taking care of himself. The servant boy is more of just for show." And Loki knew this for a fact. He knew of Hod's cunning and abilities to move on his own. There was no denying that the blind god was more aware of his surroundings than people thought. "I also meant to speak to you about rather pressing matters that are of great concern to me."

The All Mother looked down to her youngest son, interested in what he had to say. "Something the matter with your union with Sigyn?" she asked, a twinge of fear within her that someone else may have stepped in an attempts to quash their union, but Loki shook his head.

"No, Mother," Loki answered. "Nothing like that. It is, rather, about Vanaheim."

Frigga seemingly froze at that, and Loki was quick to pick up on her sudden stiffness.

"You know of the Muspel invasion, then?" Loki continued to interrogate her.

With that, Frigga grabbed ahold of her son's arm and pulled him out of the tent, making sure no prying eyes were upon them as she did so. She pulled him some ways away from the tent as well to make sure no intruders overheard their conversation. Loki did not resist or fight back. He simply allowed his mother to pull him away to speak more privately.

"You know of the Muspel invasion of Vanaheim?" she asked Loki, now free of any potential spies of the All Father. Something about the way Frigga moved alerted Loki of oddness, and how she was so stunned that he knew of the invasion told him that this was a major secret.

"No one told me about it," Loki admitted. "But yes, I have been made aware. Why do you seem so worried about this?"

Frigga sighed, looking this way and that, before speaking in the lowest whisper she could muster. So soft that even Loki found himself straining to hear her words, leaning in closer to her as she spoke.

"I remain uncertain, but I believe this could have possibly been done by Odin's hands," the queen spoke.

Loki knitted his brows together in confusion and a small sense of rage. If Odin was behind the recent invasion of the otherwise peaceful realm, what was the reasoning behind it? And why not just send in Aesir troops to do the deed? Why Muspels if the two didn't even get along, the Aesir and giants of the fire realm?

"What makes you think this?" Loki questions her, attempting to connect the pieces himself in his mind.

Frigga shrugged softly. "He has been acting suspicious. Especially in regards to Vanaheim. Your father has always had an issue with that realm, even before the war. He has always expressed hatred for the Vanir gods. I'm afraid, perhaps, that he has finally decided to act upon his disliking towards them."

"Why does he hold such hate for them?" Loki wondered, to which Frigga explained, and it was, perhaps, the dumbest reasoning Loki had ever heard.

"He finds them lesser than the Aesir," the All Mother said. "He believes they are beneath the Aesir, beneath mortals, even the giants. He sees them as animals and wishes for them to be vanquished so that the Aesir have total control of the realms."

Baffled, Loki shifted his eyes from left to right as his mouth was left slightly agape. "Um … what?" he asked. "He sees them as lesser beings … how?"

Frigga shrugged.

"I … what?"

"I know," Frigga confirmed. "I never understood it either, but I believe that that is what is happening. As for your brother, I know of Hod's capabilities in taking care of himself, and that is why he has been acting as my personal spy."

This was news, and so Loki listened closely. Hod and him were, after all, close.

"No one would suspect Hod, the blind god, to be a spy," the queen further explained. "They think him weak and incapable of being of any harm. While Hod may lack skill in fighting, he has a keen sense of hearing and great cunning. He has been spying on several to get the information I desire. Unfortunately, my word is often silenced by the All Father's, but Hod has gathered more information than any of Odin's ravens. I have asked him to find out more information about the Muspel attack, but I have not heard from him."

Now, Loki became rather nervous. He had a sense that Hod was in trouble. If not here, it was possible Hod could have been caught along the way. And so Loki knew that if Hod could not be found amongst the crowd of people, he must have faced an obstruction or had gone elsewhere and the wedding was used for convince for a story for him to weave should anyone be looking for him.

"You believe Odin to go so low as to ask one of Asgard's greatest enemies for assistance in being rid of a 'lesser' race?" Loki wondered, to which his mother looked down in somberness and horror.

"I fear that we will go down in stories in the far future, after the end of our realms comes, as those who created monstrous beings who believe that one race is lesser than another, and not their brethren or fellow man."

Loki himself sighed at this statement, secretly fearing the same. And so he placed a hand upon his mother's shoulder and said to her, "If we cannot stop the future peoples of this land from believing such falsehoods, then let us at least prevent it from taking place in our time in hopes of setting an example."

The queen nodded with a flicker of light sparking within her. Loki, she was glad she had made an ally, for he was one of, if not the, smartest being in the Nine Realms. He could solve any problem, and though he may require help to do so, he would make sure that he gets things done his way … or he would die trying.

"Let us look for Hod, and if we do not find him here, then I will travel to Vanaheim and see if I can locate him there, but we will find him, Mother," Loki swore. "I promise."

* * *

The evening was going well. The music had died down to something softer as the bride and groom engaged in a fine dance of the times. The dazzling light elf appeared even more beautiful with the crown of flowers upon her head. This would be the last time her hair was free to be left uncovered, and she was enjoying it very much so, letting it sway in the gentle breeze that came rushing in through the openings in the tent.

Sigyn stood off to the side, watching the crowd of couples dancing. She envisioned herself in the beautiful bride's place and Loki's in the groom's. The awestruck eyes of the guests would be focused on them, and the music would be playing their love song.

Logi and his beloved Glut were the prime example of star crossed lovers, and that was made evident in the way they moved with each other. Logi whispered endearing words into his wife's ear, making her smile and blush as though she were a child again. She clung to him tightly, and every now and then, Logi would dip his nose into her hair to smell it, his hand would run along her back, trace her spine, and make her skin tingle and burst with goosebumps. They were adorable and Sigyn could not help but to watch them with the tiniest bit of envy, but overall endearment. They were simply beautiful together.

She looked across the dance floor and saw Jorge and Jocelyn, rocking side to side, fully engaged in holding each other close. Jorge's hand rested at the base of Jocelyn's back, and he held her as though if he released her, she would slip away forever. His hands were stuck to her, squeezing her tightly, and he would not release her for anything. Jocelyn's delicate and fragile hands were wrapped around Jorge's neck, the tips of her fingers grazing his hair, she pulling him down to her. Little specks of tears flickered in the couple's eyes, but they were not tears of sorrows. They were tears of joy.

Behind them, Fandrid and Merida danced with each other. And though they had known each other less than a day, it was evident that something was there, ignited between the two of them. They looked at each other a certain way that told Sigyn something between them was beginning to develop. Whether it was lust or something stronger, she remained unsure, though she did sense a hint of romance. Whatever it was, it was present and clear, and she cooed slightly over the adoring scene.

Her fantasies were interrupted by the sound of her beloved's voice and touch softly on her arm.

"Beloved, have you seen my brother, Hod?" Loki asked frantically, and in a tone Sigyn was not expecting. Thus far, that entire night, he has been nothing but perfect and romantic, but now he spoke in a way that suggested nerves and uncertainty. Sigyn's smile died upon her eyes catching sight of Loki's expression. There was nothing romantic or happy about it. It was flat out fear and anxiety.

"No, I have not," she answered truthfully. "I did not even know he was here."

Loki shook his head. "I don't think he is. He said he was attending, but I have been unable to find him. My mother needs to speak to him immediately."

"Loki, is everything okay?" she asked in great concern, placing a hand on his face and he leaned into her touch, needing to feel her warmth and security.

"Unfortunately, no, Sig," he replied. "It is not. I have to go."

"Well, if you go, then I am coming with you," she said, already beginning to collect herself and follow Loki out of the tent, but he stopped her, shaking his head and holding her by the shoulders.

"No, Beloved. I do not want you to get hurt," he said firmly, but delicately at the same time. He could never be angry with her. Annoyed, yes. Angry, never.

"You really think I am going to get hurt?" she asked with a raised brow. "I fought Heimdall."

"Aye, and almost died. Had I not showed up-"

"Loki, I can handle it. Whatever it is, I can do it," she assured him. "Wherever you go, I go. That is the way it is going to work from now on and you must accept that."

"Yes, but Sigyn—"

She placed both hands on his face and kissed him quickly on the lips, silencing him. "You are not alone anymore, Loki," she whispered as she stood on her tiptoes and lingered closely to his face, her nose touching his and her thumbs running over his sideburns. "I am here now, and I am always going to be here. You are never going to be alone anymore."

Loki shut his eyes for a moment and swallowed hard before nodding. "Okay." He took her hands and began to lead her away from the tent and towards the open where his mother waited, mounting her stead and preparing to ride back to the palace of Asgard.

"Are you certain you can handle this?" Frigga questioned her son before taking off.

"I got this, Mother," Loki said with certainty. "You keep up appearances back at the palace, I will find Hod."

"Sigyn is going with you?" Frigga asked, looking towards the young brunette in the fine silks.

"She knows Vanaheim better than I do," Loki insisted. "She will be of great use to me."

The queen nodded before taking off and Loki held onto Sigyn tightly. "I cannot transport myself between realms," he informed her. "And we need supplies from my chambers anyway. We'll go there, then get Midnight, and travel to Vanaheim."

"I assume your brother is missing then?" Sigyn asked with a raised brow and a twinge of fear in her eyes.

"I will explain everything on the way," Loki told her before flashing the two of them into his chambers.

* * *

When the two had returned to Loki's chambers, they began to pack as quickly as their feet and hands would allow. Sigyn grabbed the red, velvet sack as Loki opened his hidden armory, unloading weapons and stuffing them into the sack. Daggers and folded up spears went into the bag, just in case any weapons were damaged or lost. Loki grabbed the sword he preferred above all others, the sword he himself had crafted using the most odd of materials back when he learned how to smith. The other one he had given to Odin for him to bestow upon the hero of his choosing. Loki then reached into the back and removed a second sword for Sigyn to wield, the one known as Ulfberht. It was immensely flexible, but also sturdy in battle. She would be her safest with that one.

He would have offered her his, the great sword known as Lævateinn, which Loki had imbued with magical properties. Due to the sword practically being an extension of Loki's magic itself, it was unpredictable and nearly had a mind of its own. To give it to another would mean, even the most tactful of warriors would be unable to wield it properly.

Loki fastened Lævateinn tightly onto his waist as Sigyn did the same with Ulfberht. Loki took the sack of extra weapons and swung it over his shoulder before grabbing onto Sigyn's hands once more and transporting them to the stables.

Both horses seemed to jump in delight at the presence of Loki. Sleipnir and Midnight nuzzled their noses in Loki's direction, hoping to taste his flesh with their tongues for signs of endearment. Loki giggled before bringing a finger to his lips to silence them and soothe their enthusiasm.

"Hey, my boys. How are you?" he asked in a whisper, never being so sure who was around.

He patted his son delicately on the nose before kissing him with true compassion. "I love you, too," he whispered to his child before opening Midnight's pen and slipping inside. "You boys remember Sigyn, right?" Midnight was the first to nearly trample her with kisses and signs of tenderness while Sleipnir reached over from his pen and kissed the beautiful goddess as well. Sigyn giggled a sung of love at the gestures as she pet the two horses in return.

"I missed you guys too," she said honestly as Loki fascinated a saddle unto Midnight's back. He then proceeded to attach the sack of weapons to the leather seat and place the reins on his sturdy, black stallion.

"We have a long venture ahead of us," he told his horse after completing strapping him in. "We are going to Vanaheim, but it is not going to be as pretty as you remember it, buddy." The horse made sounds of somberness and Loki understood better than most that animals had feelings too, and so he knew Midnight was not looking forward to the visit upon hearing such news. Vanaheim was once beautiful … to imagine it could be anything less was not a welcoming thought.

Loki climbed up onto Midnight's back and then offered his hand to Sigyn. She took it, and just as easily as if she were a feather, Loki hoisted her up onto the back of his stead, seating her behind him. Out of instinct, she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and held on tight.

"I will be back, my sweet child," he said to Sleipnir, who had grown so much, it nearly killed Loki a little inside. But he was a fine looking stead, and an intelligent one. Sleipnir nodded his head to which Loki tapped his heels into Midnight's thighs. His black stallion whinnied before taking off, out of the stables and bounding towards Bifrost.

* * *

The rainbow bridge was no longer guarded for the time being due to Heimdall's sentence being served, but his time behind bars was almost up. Midnight's hooves hit the rainbow bridge, echoing as he raced across it, the wind pushing back Sigyn and Loki's hair, slightly stinging their cheeks, but they cared not.

"So, why exactly are we going to Vanaheim without troops behind us?" Sigyn questioned Loki, who promised to explain everything to her on the way over there.

"My mother believes that the recent attacks on Vanaheim by the Muspels was planned by a third party," Loki began.

"And that third party being …?" Sigyn lead on, to which Loki glanced down at his hands in pain.

"Odin," he answered, and he did not have to look back at Sigyn. He knew she was just as stunned as he was when he heard the news. "My brother, Hod, is more than capable of tending to himself, and I am not the only one that knows that. My mother had him working as her personal spy for all things that Odin did behind her back. No one would suspect him because he is blind, which makes him the perfect agent. He said he would be at the wedding, but he was not in attendance. I searched the entire tent, the area around it, asked several of the guests. I don't think he ever intended on attending the wedding. I think that was just a story he was using in case anyone came looking for him."

"So … where do you think he is?" Sigyn asked next to which Loki shrugged.

"If he was acting as a spy for my mother and she suspects Odin of bing involved with the invasion of Vanaheim …"

"He may have traveled to Vanaheim," Sigyn concluded on her own. "You think he is in danger?"

"I am uncertain," Loki confessed. "And so is my mother. He usually reports back to her sooner than this. If he is fine, then good. If I can't find him here either … I can only assume the worse."

Sigyn understood, but found one piece of it all just a bit too puzzling.

"Why in all the Nine would Odin attack the Vanir?" she questioned. "They are, perhaps, Asgard's greatest ally."

"I know," Loki informed her. "But my mother believes he looks to demolish them because he believes that they are lesser than the Aesir. Not as powerful and so they should be destroyed."

Sigyn held Loki tighter at the mention of this, finding her stomach beginning to turn. It was a sickening thought, that one would deem another lesser for no reason at all.

"He would get the help of the Muspels to do so?" she asked.

"My speculations," Loki continued as the entrance of Vanaheim was seen in the near distance, growing with every step Midnight took in haste towards it, "Odin intends on turning all the 'lesser' realms against each other, so that he doesn't have to destroy them. They will destroy each other."

He pulled on Midnight's reins, and the horse slowed as the entrance to the once beautiful realm was now before them. The stone arch that once welcomed all those from across the realms was stained in ash and shadows of those that had been burned, forever printed into the walls. The trees were glowing as bright as torches, and bits of ash floated through the breeze. The sky was red instead of blue, and the smell of burning everything polluted the once fresh air. The sound of crumbling structures and the crying of the gulls singing the song of death echoed throughout the ambience.

Sigyn hopped off of Midnight and approached the gate slowly. Her legs were trembling and her breathe began to heave. Without warning, tears pricked at her eyes as she watched her realm, the one she was found in, the one she had visited so frequently, and the one she has grown to call her true home, now laid in ruins.

She covered her mouth with a shaking hand as Loki's black eyes were as wide as the moon, filled with absolute horror. He too jumped off of his horse and approached the gate. Midnight lowered his head in depression as Sigyn collapsed to her knees.

She wept like she never wept before, almost as harshly as she has done when she believed Loki to have been dead. The tears spilled out of her eyes like mini rivers and she could barely breathe. Loki knelt down beside her and pulled her close to him. She cried heavily into his chest as he squeezed her so tightly, inwardly mourning the death of the thousands of Vanir and the realm itself.

"It's gone," Sigyn managed to say through her tears and heavy breaths. "It's gone. My home. Vanaheim … Vanaheim is gone."

* * *

**It feels so good to write for this story again. Recently, my computer had to be stripped due to hard drive issues and I lost all of the information I had for this story. But I have made a recovery and rewritten a few parts. A novel is in the editing process and I will tell you all when it is on sale! Thank you all so much for your great love and support and your patience most of all! Don't forget to check out the other stories on my fanfic page and to leave a review. Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas! Hopefully I will have another chapter ready for New Year's! Thanks again!**


End file.
